marvel_dc_powersetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal
' Crystalia Amaquelin', also known as Crystal, is an Inhuman. Biography Crystalia Amaquelin was the second child born to the Inhuman nutritionists Quelin and Ambur. Like her older sister, Crystal was subjected to the Terrigen Mist when she was an infant, and the process endowed her with certain elemental powers. Affiliation Relatives Powers and Abilities Powers Inhuman Physiology: Crystal possesses certain physical skills superior to those of human athletes. Her Inhuman metabolism affords her slightly greater strength, speed, endurance, and reaction time than the human race's most perfect physical specimen, Captain America. Elemental Manipulation: Crystal possesses the ability to mentally manipulate the four classical elements: earth, air, fire, and water. She does so by means of a psionic interaction with the substances on an atomic level, rearranging and manipulate the individual atoms of the elements that she controls. Crystal is additionally able to manipulate any type of matter that involves these four elements. *''Aerokinesis:'' She can control oxygen atoms and oxygen-containing molecules to create atmospheric disturbances of various kinds. By intermingling air with the other elements that she controls, she can create dust storms, typhoons, and fire storms. She is able to create winds of tornado intensity, which is approximately 115 miles per hour. She has demonstrated the ability to control air as far away as within a 30 mile radius of herself. **''Flight:'' Crystal is able to utilize the force of the wind to fly. **''Force Field Generation:'' By controlling air molecules, she is able to bind them together psionically and compact them into a boundary that does not allow matter to pass through. She uses this ability to various effects, including creating a field around her that allows her to breathe while submerged in water or molten lava. She has also used this ability to deflect attacks and contain the atmosphere when the hull of a spaceship was compromised. She can allow certain things to pass through the matter while other things cannot. *''Geokinesis:'' Crystal can control the various substances that make up common bedrock, including iron, granite, shale, limestone, etc. She is also able to create seismic tremors of up to 6.7 on the Richter Scale or greater if a tectonic plate fault is nearby by causing a sudden shifting of the Earth. The extent of this power is unknown, although she has demonstrated the ability to lift the entire city of Attilan for a significant amount of time. **''Ferrokinesis:'' Her ability to control the earth extends to many metals which are naturally occurring, including iron, the extent of which is unknown. ***''Magnetokinesis:'' She has demonstrated a limited capacity to manipulate the magnetic polarity of the metals she can psionically control. *''Hydrokinesis:'' Crystal can control the movement of water to a certain extent through the manipulation of inter-atomic van der Wall's forces controlling surface tension and divine water from the ground and cause it to flow in designated directions. The maximum volume that she can control is unknown, although she has demonstrated the ability to create a maelstrom large and powerful enough to trap at least a dozen individuals, including Namor, and brought down what described as "a sea from the sky". She can also cause hydrogen and oxygen atoms in the air to recombine and form water, summoning these atoms from a volume of atmosphere within a radius of approximately two miles. This allows her to generate water, even in dry environments, provided oxygen and hydrogen are present. **''Cryokinesis:'' Her control over water molecules extends to all of its form, including ice. She uses this ability most commonly in the form of ice blasts. By slowing the movement of water molecules, she can instantly freeze water. Coupled with her ability to generate water, she can generate ice. *''Pyrokinesis:'' Crystal possesses the psionic ability to manipulate fire, cause it to grow in size and intensity, and take any form that she desires. She can also douse any oxidizing flame by altering the ionization potential of the outer electron shells of oxygen atoms. The fire under her control burns only what she desires. *''Electrokinesis:'' As she is able to affect the elements she controls on an atomic level, she is able to give them an electrical charge. Once they molecules are charged, she retains her control over them, allowing her to control the flow of the current, including the ability to summon lightning bolts. *''Thermokinesis:'' Crystal's control over the elements at the atomic level allows her to increase or decrease their molecular movement. This effectively allows her to instantly heat or cool the elements which she controls. By heating or cooling her surroundings, she is able to survive in environments of extreme heat or cold. Ecological Empathy: Because of her psionic connection to the elements around her, she has the ability to sense things an ordinary human or Inhuman would not, such as sensing how much moisture is contained within the air or other matter, being aware of movement in the air or water around herself, and being able to determine that a soil sample is not native to a particular area. Elemental Immunity: Crystal was initially resistant to fire and ice, but over time, she has become immune to various elements, such as water, fire, ice, lightning, wind, and all the elements that she can control, even temperature extremes. Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat: Crystal has some training in hand-to-hand combat. Notes *Crystal is 5'6" and weighs 110 pounds. She has green eyes and strawberry blonde hair. *She has also been known as Elementelle. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Comics: Inhumans Category:House of Agon (Earth-616) Category:Royal Inhuman Diplomatic Mission (Earth-616) Category:Universal Inhumans (Earth-616) Category:Fantastic Four (Earth-616) Category:Galactic Council (Earth-616) Category:Avengers (Earth-616) Category:Operation Galactic Storm (Earth-616) Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Aerokinesis Category:Flight Category:Force Field Generation Category:Geokinesis Category:Ferrokinesis Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Thermokinesis Category:Ecological Empathy Category:Elemental Immunity Category:Fire Immunity Category:Cold Immunity Category:Electrical Immunity Category:Thermal Immunity Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat